Love Me
by PartayyyyLikeARockstarr
Summary: takes place immediatly after Insensitive huddy please R&R! spread the loveeee
1. Chapter 1

**well I decided to do this now while I'm loaded up on a Starbucks grande non-fat vanilla latte….hehe I'm on a caffeine buzz**

**truth is, I've wanted to write a huddy story forever but I just never had enough ideas to crank out a good one…..well now I'm inspired so lets see where this goes**

**this takes place right after "Insensitive". I'm talking right after, people. RIGHT AFTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!!! **

**Woah, way too much caffeine**

**On with the story!**

_**Love Me- Chapter One**_

"Breakfast?" asked Wilson.

"Sure." responded House. He seemed in a daze, distant. This was new for House, and, quite frankly, it scared Wilson. House was never like this. He was always that snarky, quick-witted bastard that he couldn't help being friends with.

House looked around the lobby before opening the door, particularly looking in the clinic. Wilson raised an eyebrow, and House ignored him. They got into Wilson's car and drove to the nearest iHop. Wilson cracked a joke to try and cheer House up (If girls with big boobs work at Hooters, where do girls with one leg work? iHop.) **(a/n: sorry if it offends anybody out there)**. They walked inside and plopped down in a booth.

"Ok, spill." said Wilson, putting his hands firmly on the table.

House looked up at him, his gorgeous blue eyes looking distant.

"What's going on? Before you went to Cuddy's you were fi-" His jaw dropped. "What happened at Cuddy's?"

"Nothing." said House, quietly. The waitress came (two legs intact) and brought them water and took their order.

"House." pleaded Wilson. "House, look at me. What happened?"

"I already told you nothing. Can you drop it? Geez, you're more like Cameron everyday."

"Fine. Whatever, House. You'll have to deal with it eventually. And you know I'll find out what happened."

House nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"She was always at my games." he said, slowly. Wilson looked up.

"Huh?"

"My lacrosse games in college. She always came. I don't even remember noticing her at the time. I can see her now though. Sitting in the bleachers, scarf and hat intact, cup of steaming coffee in her hands. Always had some friend with her. Never came alone."

Wilson sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"I'm getting old, Jimmy. I…I'd never admit it, but…I just…"

"I know, House. I know." Wilson had never seen this in House. Now he was even more curious as to what the heck happened earlier.

"It's weird. I would've never realized it. I can know every medical fact there is. And I can't see that I'm in love with the woman I've known since college. I just can't. It hurts. And my God Jimmy, it hurt seeing her with that creep. It just hurt. I don't know how people survive that. And now she had a full night of hot, steamy-" he was cut off abruptly when the waitress brought their food.

Wilson was in a state of utter shock and disbelief. This wasn't the Greg House he knew. The Greg House he knew was snarky, egotistical, quick-witted, and heartless. This Greg House was actually, unbelievably, lovesick. It was crazy. In all the years he'd known him, he'd only been like this SOMEWHAT when the whole Stacy fiasco occurred.

As if on cue, House said, "I never felt like this with Stacy. I guess I never really loved her."

Wilson's jaw dropped. This was pandemonium. He pinched his leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had to do something. He couldn't watch House just be all sad like this. It just wasn't natural. Not to mention it was ripping him apart inside.

"No more. No more being sad. Come on, we're going. You need to do something." He threw some bills down on the table and they walked to the car.

"Are you high?" asked House, giving him skeptical looks.

"Possibly. We are going to Cuddy's right now, and you are going to tell her everything that you just told me."

"No." said House, looking up. "No. No. I can't."

"Yes. You have to."

"No, I can't. Her date slept over. She told me herself. We're not going there." House seemed alarmed.

"Then lets at least drive by there. We'll see if he's still there."

They were silent as Wilson drove through the slush. They pulled up in front of Cuddy's house, and saw no unfamiliar cars.

"See, told you. Now go. Tell her everything you just told me."

"They had to have taken her car. There's no way he's gone already." House looked up at the house, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"House, Greg, listen. You can't hide from this. You need to do this. The woman you love is waiting for you in that house. Go for it. Be strong. Sweep her off her feet." said Wilson, giving him a smile.

"Sure thing, Dr. Phil." said House, giving a small smile. He got out of the car and stood up slowly. He looked at the house, and turned back to the car.

"Come on House, don't turn back. GO." said Wilson, pointing to the house.

"I need to make a quick stop first. It's important." Wilson gave him a skeptical look. "I promise I'll go. Just drive."

As Wilson drove with the directions from House, House made a phone call. "I'm gonna need a dozen roses. Can I pick them up in 10 minutes? I'll pay you whatever if you have it done. Bye."

"Turn left here." said House, looking out the window.

"You're getting her flowers. This is a new side of Greg House that I've never seen before."

"Yeah, yeah. Park here." He got out and came back a few minutes later carrying a bouquet of beautiful red roses. "Let's go."

As they drove, Wilson noticed the cane-tapping. "You're nervous." he said.

"Look at you, like a beaming parent. Ok, I'm going in." He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"And House?" said Wilson, leaning over in his seat.

"Yes, Boy Wonder?"

"Good luck."

"You make me sick." With that, he shut the door, and walked up the front path of the house.

He saw a figure move in the window, so he looked in. He saw Cuddy in pajamas, sitting on her couch, looking through some kind of book. He smiled at how relaxed she looked, took a deep breath, and rang the bell.

**gotcha in suspense!!!! haha**

**I know this was really out of character for House, but I don't know, it kinda hard, and I had some trouble fitting him. any tips for me?**

**I'll probably type the next chapter tonight and I'll post it WHEN I GET FIVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**review please!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a snow day today and since I got enough reviews, I guess you deserve this!**

**here it is!!!!! review!!!!**

_**Love Me Chapter Two**_

_He saw a figure move in the window, so he looked in. He saw Cuddy in pajamas, sitting on her couch, looking through some kind of book. He smiled at how relaxed she looked, took a deep breath, and rang the bell._

He heard footsteps padding up to the door, and it swung open to reveal the woman that made Greg House's heart do flip flops. She stood there in an oversized grey sweatshirt and green plaid pajama bottoms, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders. She looked all natural, and House wanted to kiss her right there.

Instead, he picked up his hand with the bouquet and grinned. She gasped and exclaimed, "House! What's all this?"

"Where's lover boy?"

"Let's not talk about him. Come in, it's starting to snow again." she opened the door and stepped back, and he briefly turned back to let Wilson see him. To his shock and anger, Wilson was gone. He was on his own.

"Let me put on some coffee. You must be freezing." She bustled into the kitchen and left him in the living room.

There was medical paperwork spread over the coffee table and couch, but sitting right on the couch was the book he had seen her with. He walked over and picked it up, and immediately recognized it. Their college yearbook. It was open to the picture of them two horsing around with a bunch of other people House couldn't name. Ah, and there it was. The famous dedication.

_Lisa- We're more different than anything, but I've never been closer to anyone before. Great times, love you. –Greg_

He smiled, and looked up to see Cuddy leaning in the doorway, smiling. "I love that yearbook. Now why exactly are you here?"

"Where's lover boy?" he said with a smirk.

"He heard our little conversation last night. He said that he thinks I love you because when I talk to you it's like nothing else in the world exists except us in that one moment." By this time she had crossed the room and sat down next to Greg. "He left, Greg. Last night."

"So I'm assuming he's not your baby daddy?" he remarked with a smirk.

Cuddy gave him a twisted smile and went to finish the coffee. She came back in carrying the steaming mugs.

"Just like college." said House, taking a small sip.

"Hmm?" she said grabbing the yearbook.

"My lacrosse games. You always had coffee. You were so cute sitting there all bundled up. Always with a friend though. I always thought you had the hots for Klein." House pointed to the picture of a rather gruesome lacrosse player.

"That's why you think I went? To see Klein, of all people?" Cuddy exclaimed, making a face and sitting pretzel-style.

"Well then why did you go? It was for Greenwood, wasn't it? You must've loved him." House pointed to a particularly fat and equally gruesome player.

By this point, it was snowing hard outside. The fire was crackling away, giving off heat to the two people relaxing on the couch. The room was romantic, with the two figures sitting silently, just looking into each others eyes.

"_This is it. After all this time."_ Lisa's thoughts raced, and calmed when she looked into his deep eyes.

"_I'll finally be happy. This is it."_ Greg gazed into her dark eyes, and leaned in closer.

They leaned in, and by the light of the fire, they shared their first kiss.

And for the first time, the workaholic and the heartless doctor finally found love.

And Wilson smiled as he watched through the window, and he snuck away silently and headed for the car, leaving his best friend with the love of his life.

**its short…I know…I'm sorry**

**I think I'm gonna continue this, but I have no idea what to do with it…baby?...marriage? fights? heartbreak? who knows?**

**any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.**

**please please please review!**


End file.
